power of forgiveness and the narcissist
by Jojobear32
Summary: Naru starts to gain control over his power. He realizes hi love for mia. now he can hear gene. what? so much jealousy. is naru to late has she moved on. what happens next. m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing i wish i did but i do not i am poor. Engilsh is not my first language and i have no bata reader so i apologize for any wrong words also my spelling sucks I know sorry. If you have any suggestions let me no please .

Characters may be a little Occ manly naru. I also have decided whos pov it is in so ya.

And thank you for everyone on their suggestions during treatment i thank boredom may be the worst part of chemo.

Chapter 1

It had been six months since naru heard from mia six months since he had teased someone, six months since she confessed to him. But it was not him she wanted it was his brother. Six months since he was happy or even felt anything but sadness and despair.

He left, he had to he had to put his brother to rest once and for all. But that was not it he was also training to control his powers. there very dangerous and he could die using them without help. But to Him it was worth the risk. When he was training these new techniques he found that he needed to focus on a happy moment in order to control it. Sometimes he thanks of his brother but usually it is mia. Her smile or laugh. His favorite is when she would get scared and cling to him for safety. He loved when she did that , and on the rear accession she would do it to monk or john. He felt something in the pit of his stomach. At the time he thought he was getting sick, but now he knew it was Jealousy's . He would get so Jealous without even knowing it.

But now when he thought of it starts out fine a great and happy memories, but then it turned sour. He was no longer happy or ever content. She loved his brother and not knew that She was probably happy with some other guy. Clinging to some other man for safety. He thought about how she would be looking up an at someone with her big brown doe eyes. He would probably look down and tuck her hair behind her ear and kiss her. Knowing mia she was blush and smile. Anger grew in his stomach and threw out his body.

"Oliver ,Oliver stop. "Eric scream for the third time today. (Eric is naru's trainer).

"Apology" he said. Without noticing it , his anger had moved the whole room into a tornado of flying objects. "It's fine Oliver. The thang is you have all the techniques. You know how to control them and even, when you mad and not paying attention you still have the basics down and are using them self contently. Before you would have passed out and been in the ER if you did that. So good work."

He reassured him " thanks " naru muttered still mad about the hole mia ordeal. "meaning" Eric continued. He was definitely not narus favorite person. " you don't really need me anymore you just need a happy memory that is not something I can help with. You just need that and… never mind.." He thought out loud

"what tell me" He said glaring at him. That made Eric jump. "well you obviously can't tap into all of your power by yourself you needed gene" He nodded not getting where he was going with it… until " Are you say that there is a way to access my full power?" Eric jumped back a little more." Yes you need a another half that shares your brothers power and spirit . But you must be careful because once you are connected to that person. It will be Like you brother in every way every power will be the same. I've heard that once you meet you will be inseparable from one another.." He warned. That got his attention "You may have already met them but you won't feel the full extent entail now. since your powers are more open."

"is that all" he questioned ready to be alone and thank. "yes it was a pleasure ." naru nodded and began leaving thinking of his next move. "Oh ya" He spun around at the door " and they will have seen gene that one of the ways you know . Nice meeting you." He left after that with no other words.

Mia is all he thought of . Was it her. He knew his feelings for her now. He loved her he always had but did she feel the same. No she loved gene. He reminded himself but maybe I could change her mind. Maybe just maybe she could love me to. He knew he was not gene in any way but looks but just maybe she could love him to. He would never be as kind or caring. Never be as open and gentle. But maybe she could see past that. She had to. He had to make her see.

He had a hundred things running through his head.

but one thing kept popping up... mia." Mia" he whispered to himself He needed her to see her hold her. He wanted nothing more to hold her in his arms and confesses his undying love for her. In a naru way of course. it still him after all He knew the answer

. He was finally going to do what he longed to since his brother's funeral. Her ran into his house passed his parents, lin ,and modoko ,who were holding hands behind their back, and up to his room. Where he began to pack. "It's about time you idiot scientist" he heard in his head " gene " he whispered

``don't bother" he ran to a mirror but he just show his reflexion no gene "Just another voice in your head" he joked "I can't talk long but you are going to have to fight she loves you and always has. But you hurt he ..bad"

" why haven't you moved on ?"

" Oh I did but there not to strict on staying there when you're helping other like I am."

" huh?" naru asked confused.

" don't try to figure it out I promise it wall just give you a headache."

" ok" he said rubbing his incoming ache.

" You will have to win her back she loves you but needs you to fight for her."

" I will" he nodded"

"I'll talk to you soon". Naru had not felt his happy since before gene died . He could speak to his brother again he had a handle of his power and he was on his way to see the love of his life.

"Noll dear what is happening" madoka asked. She just returned from japan to visit 'what are you doing." ( madoka stayed in japan to run SPR) "I'm returning to japan. My powers are in control and the activity is a lot more interesting. " they all had the same look of shock on their face. Lin and his father recovered first "And a small brown eyed give who lives there has nothing to do with it?". "Lin asked "No"I new he figured I would deny it . " she has everything to do with it." Naru stated again shocking the room. "Mother would you book the next flight for me . " he asked " oh and unless you wish to catch flies with your mouth i would close them." He walked away smirking, Excited to get back to japan,No back to his Mia. "I.m cumming" he thought.

So should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing i wish i did but i do not i am poor. Engilsh is not my first language and i have no bata reader so i apologize for any wrong words also my spelling sucks I know sorry. If you have any suggestions let me no please .

Characters may be a little Occ manly naru. I also have decided whos pov it is in so ya.

And thank you for everyone on their suggestions during treatment i thank boredom may be the worst part of chemo.

Chapter 2

naru had probably taken close to 100 flights in his life, but the flight from England to Japan was by far the longest he's ever taken. for the first time in years since he gene been adopted. he simply couldn't sit still. his mind was racing And he simply just couldn't keep up with thought mostly about what he would say, do, feel once he got there. Once he saw her the girl that he had spent 6months thinking about. she filled close to every thought, feeling, dream Every emotion he started to feel againAnd it was all filled by if begin to enter his mind and stress him out. What if she hated him? What if she had a boyfriend or or.." no you idiot scientist calm down. Poor linIs beginning to worry you're going to have an anxiety attack. and I promise that's the last thing you want to happen. and don't give me that look" his face had begun to grimace,"If you have an anxiety attack Mom and Dad will surely want to come and do you really want them to meet her. especially before you and her have a chance to talk." Naru siged knowing gene was right. after taking a few deep breaths, he looked over towards lin and Madoka merly nodding his head. Giving the signal that he was perfectly slipping back into his RNF resting naru face. As madoka named it. Looking at him now you would never no he almost had a panic attic.

"No I wasn't kidding you were going to have to do some serious damage control." naru sighed again he obviously knew it wasn't going to be as easy as him returning and confessing to mai . like in his fantasies where he would come off the plane she would just jump into his arms and kiss them. confessing her love and telling him how much she missed him." be for he carried her off to his apartment to consummate their reunion. "I know that" he replied back." oh because i have an idea what's going to you are not going to like it. just remember She does love you she never stopped. but you hurt her in more ways then I think she'll ever tell you. That and of course she is not just a very pretty girl anymore. More Like a gorgeous woman." Nara raised an eyebrow curious as to what he said.a little annoyed he called her that." she's grown in the past 6 months. of course, so have you. for instance you never had those abs." grinning knowing he had embarrassed his brother a little olver had always been strong but never like this he still had a more of a swimmers body but he definitely grew some muscles .." it's okay I know you're jealous"

" I don't think so. Besides she;s alwasy been pretty."

little brother. She may have been pretty but she has indeed grown into a beautiful woman. and you will not be the only one to notice. As a matter of fact, I think it will probably be the last. I don't think she really realizes it."

" what?" nerve question his dead brother.

" Just how much she affects everyone around her. listen little brother you've missed out. while you're trying to make up for lost time, others have begun to step in. Mai gets asked out a lot even if she doesn't quite realize it. "This may complicate things a little sure . Mai was always beautiful and kind and if i didn't give her credit" naru tried to look into genes mind but found nothing. Nice try little brother you'll have to wait. ""Never forget little brother I'm rooting for you. get some sleep trust me you'll need it. Oh one more thing hurry up and make me some nieces and nephews okay." and with that gene vanished his laughter in the air. Naro inwardly blushed, knowing that's what his brother was trying to achieve. It was okay though he was just glad to have his brother back. He leaned back in his first class seat of course taking his brother's advice. slowly dreaming of his mind.

Nara woke up only a few hours later. He looked around and found that everyone else was sleeping in the cabin. Everyone but one of course. Lin was sitting there reading a book while Madoka was sleeping soundly on his chest. They had long since been together. It was probably the worst kept secret of the davis's, not to mention the Irregulars." "Are you ready for this." Lin asked." I don't know." this answer shock lin. Naru never gave answers like that.

" It's been quite a while since I've heard you say that.." he answered after a quick recovery.

" To be honest I don't know what's going to happen. I just know I'm not going to give up I know what I want. it may take a while for me to achieve my goal, but then again I've always been very patient." Naru said with a smirk" not to mention I do not share well." this made an eyebrow arch questioning the boy statement." what's that supposed to mean."

" It simply means that no matter what I refuse to give up. I want her back so to speak.." Naru had to correct himself as she was never truly his." and once it has been admitted that she is mine I will no longer have to go through this. because as I stated earlier I do not share well." the whole conversation had Lin a little confused. But in the end he just Shrugged and smirked at the boy." So he finally come to terms with what he felt. so this should be a good show for him. I guess that means I can just sit back and watch it go. I wonder if I can get Madoka to make me some popcorn. I've always wanted to make out in the back of a movie theater…"

Ideas for the arrival.


End file.
